Gohan's Coming Out Story
by DBZstories1989
Summary: On his first day of school, Gohan meets a boy, who has a past that he never wanted to talk about. When Gohan started having feelings for him, that's when he started to question his sexuality. Will their newfound friendship turn to romance? How will everyone react? Gohan/OC More inside! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N - Hey, everyone! Hope you all are having a safe winter in the east coast! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this Gohan/OC centered story! The OC will be a good one! I promise!**

**BTW, this is my first Gay love story!**

**Enjoy reading! ;)**

**Warning: OC, two guys crushing on each other and mentions of anorexia/bulimia!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and/or it's characters! I only own my OC!**_

Gohan's Coming Out Story

Written by: DBZstories1989

Chapter 1: Awkward Day at School

At the Son Residence, birds are chirping, the sun is shining bright and the smell of delicious breakfast was throughout the house. A yawn came from what looks like a typical teenaged boys room. A teenaged boy, with spiky black hair that stands on end just waking up from smelling the delicious breakfast his mother is cooking up.

After five minutes of sitting there, the teenaged boy named Gohan heard his mother calling him down for breakfast,

"GOHAN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"I'll be there in a minute, mother!" Gohan called back. With that, he hurriedly started getting dressed. He put on his white, long-sleeved shirt, with a black vest over it. He also put on his reddish, orange-ish pants. Lastly, he put on his black, leather shoes, tying them and he is ready to go. He grabbed his book bag, then dashed out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his mother, Chi-Chi and little brother, Goten are.

"Hey, big bro!" Goten greeted, as Gohan put his bag down and taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs.

"Hey, sport," Gohan greeted back. "How is your breakfast?"

"It's really good!" Goten answered, with a smile.

"Speaking of breakfast," Chi-Chi said to Gohan. "here's yours." She placed the plate in front of him. He thanked his mom and began eating his delicious meal.

Less than ten minutes later, Gohan devoured the entire plate of food. He stood up and placed the plate into the sink, where his mother is washing the dishes. Chi-Chi gave her eldest son a hug and kiss goodbye before he went off to school.

"Now Gohan..." Gohan groaned. He knew what was coming. "I want you to be on your best behavior. I don't want to get a call saying you were misbehaving. Oh! And, make sure you do all your school work. And, did you brush your teeth?"

"Mom," Gohan said.

"Did you also put your text books in your bag?"

"Mom."

"And, you also have to keep your hormones in check-"

"MOM!"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you, mom, but I got everything all under control, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, too. See you after school."

Chi-Chi gave her eldest son a kiss on the cheek. With that, Gohan sprinted out the door, fast as a road runner.

"Bye, mom! Bye, squirt!" Gohan said.

Chi-Chi and Goten waved goodbye and Gohan was off.

...

In less than ten minutes, Gohan made it to Orange Star High School. Little did he know, a black haired girl with pigtails saw him flying and landing. As soon as he entered the building, not knowing where the class is, a short haired, blonde girl ran up to him, almost knocking him over.

"Hi! I'm Erasa! What's your name?" The girl introduced.

"G-Gohan," Gohan stuttered. Curse my stuttering, he thought.

"Oh! You must be the new guy! I heard you're really smart! I mean, REALLY SMART! You're kinda cute by the way!" Erasa rambled.

"I never heard a girl my age say that about me..."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, we don't want to be late! Let's go!" With that, Erasa took the demi-saiyan's hand, dragging him to wherever they're going.

During the whole walk to class, Erasa was giving Gohan flirty complements here and there. For some reason, Gohan felt uncomfortable and wanted to vomit. At last, they finally made it to the classroom, which relieved the boy.

When they entered, the students and especially the teacher turned their attention towards the boy and the girl. By now, Gohan felt a little awkward and shy, not used to all the attention.

"Ah! You must be a new student! Welcome to Orange Star High! Please, come in and introduce yourself!" The teacher greeted. Gohan walked in, still feeling shy.

"H-Hi! M-My name is G-Gohan!" Gohan introduced, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, with his free hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet, Gohan! I'm Mr. Bubbles!" The students snickered, making him give them a warning stare. "You may sit anywhere you like!"

For some reason, girl with black hair, in pigtails was staring suspiciously and on another side of the room, a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark blue hoodie and dark jeans was also staring at him. Gohan and the other guy stared for a long time, until-

"ARE YOU GOING TO SIT OR WHAT?!" The same girl impatiently asked.

"Oh! Sorry!" Gohan quickly said.

"Come sit here, Gohan!" Erasa offered. The black haired and blue eyed girl gave her an "are you kidding me" look. Erasa introduced the girl as Videl and the long blonde haired guy named Sharpner, who is a complete self-absorbed jerk.

So far, class time went well. A little awkward, but everything was a success. He got his work done, found out more about his new friends and the same dark brown haired, blue eyed guy took a quick glance here and there. He had to admit. He was kind of attractive. Wait... Did he just think him as attractive? What could this mean? Am I gay? Gohan thought.

When Gohan sat down with Erasa, Sharpner and Videl, he saw the boy was sitting alone, looking sad and lonely. Gohan was paying no attention to what they were talking about, until he felt a nudge from Erasa.

"I know that look. You see... I read this book about gay-" Gohan quickly covered her mouth, taking her away from the table.

Gohan uncovered her mouth, once everyone was out of earshot. "Please, don't say anything until I know for sure that I'm gay, alright?" Gohan pleaded.

"My lips are sealed! I promise!" Erasa promised. She winked, then walked back to her table.

"What was that about?" Videl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing!" Erasa answered, giving her bestie a reassuring smile.

Videl still looked suspicious, but shrugged it off... for now...

...

Gohan, being the nice guy he is, he sat down where the lonely boy sat, silently picked at his lunch.

"Hi, my name is Gohan! What's yours?" Gohan asked.

The boy turned his head to face Gohan. "M-My n-name is R-Ryan Jared Collins... Nice to meet you..." Ryan shyly replied. He turned away, blushing.

Gohan saw Ryan's lunch and asked, "You going to eat that?"

"No, not really. I'm not hungry." Ryan answered, pushing his tray away. "I ain't anorexic or bulimic, if that's what you're implying."

"No, no! I just noticed you weren't eating your lunch! That's all!" Gohan quickly said.

Ryan changed the subject by asking, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes. I have a seven year old little brother, Goten." Gohan answered, showing him a picture of Goten.

"Awe!" Ryan said.

"What about you?" Gohan asked.

Ryan tensed. He looked upset about something. But, what? "You okay?" Gohan asked.

"Listen.. I-I have to go!" Ryan said. With that, he walked out, leaving Gohan confused. Before he could say anything else, Ryan was already out the door.

Strange, Gohan thought.

...

Gohan went home that night, not saying a single word, except for "hi" and "goodnight", which worried his mother and brother. It was the most awkward day Gohan ever had.

"Everything alright?" His mother asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Just tired..." Gohan lied.

"Well, alright. Get some rest. I love you," Chi-Chi said, only half believing what he said. She can see it in her son's eyes that something is bothering him, but she won't push the issue, for now...

"I love you, too, mom," Gohan replied.

His mother closed his bedroom door. Outside the door, Chi-Chi just couldn't shake the thought that something is very wrong with her son. But what could it be?

Maybe I'll just wait until he tells me... Gosh, my son always keeps everything bottled up inside! Chi-Chi thought, shaking her head.

...

Back in Gohan's room, Gohan was still thinking about the day's events. The awkwardness was something he never felt before. He had many questions going through his head. Why did he get nauseous when Erasa flirted with him? Why was Videl staring at him? What made Ryan so upset? Does the demi-saiyan have a crush on Ryan?

The whole day was just weird. But, the most weirdest thing was, Gohan wasn't really that hungry, which isn't like him.

Oh well... Maybe tomorrow will be better, Gohan thought.

...

**A/N - Well, I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! I hope the ending didn't seemed rushed! If it was, sorry about that!**

**Anyways, let me know what your thoughts are! Good or bad! I would be happy to hear your opinion!**

**Follow me on Twitter: superdbzfan92**

**Until next time! ~DBZstories1989~**


End file.
